


Crit Fail on Negotiations

by Feenie



Series: Before the (Second) End [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Diamanda Hagan Does A Good, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Nerdpocalypse, WHAT DO YOU EVEN TAG PRE SECOND NERDPOCALYPSE AS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Cinera tries to convince Hagan to help her.From Apollo Z. Hack's Reviewaverse Saga





	Crit Fail on Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Apollo Z. Hack's Reviewaverse Saga. And I have immense feelings about it. Just so many feelings.
> 
> Voice From The Dark actually marks two times Hagan Does A Good. Which is weird it happened twice.
> 
> Anyways, as far as I'm concerned, the Reviewaverse Saga takes place in an alternate Reviewaverse that got reset and led to the one we know. Canon is my playground.

“Thank you for attending this negotiation, Empress Hagan.”

“It better be worth it.”

Hagan and the Omega Geek sat opposite Cinera, Hagan’s eyes trained steadily on Cinera.

“I assure you, it will all be worth it. You see, I require your help in bringing back the fabled Nerdaria, Empress Hagan,” Cinera started.

“Nerdaria? That sounds like an unimaginative name for a LARP land,” Hagan commented, folding her arms. “And oh so very, very stupid.”

“Nerdaria was a haven for people like you and I--fans of films, video games, books, TV shows, anything that can cultivate a fandom and draw people to it. It was a paradise, until dissent grew among the citizens, and ultimately it was destroyed,” Cinera explained.

Hagan yawned loudly, and Omega grimaced. “Permission to speak, Mistress?”

“Permission granted.”

“Thank you. The idea of a nerd haven is...interesting, Ms. Cinera, but what would be in it for us?” Omega asked.

“To start with, the abolishment of Youtube’s laws and copyright bots,” Cinera responded, and Hagan sat up a bit straighter. “You’ll be able to review what you want, whenever you want, without fear of loss of monetization, of being censored, of anything that would take away money. All you would have to worry about is making entertaining content.”

“...I’ll give you that being very tempting,” Hagan said, and a sly smile graced Cinera’s face. “Because heaven knows I need some brain-dead moron trying to take down my video because of a bit of blood or boobs. But what about Haganistan?”

“Ah--well, you wouldn’t need to worry about Haganistan once Nerdaria has returned. You’ll continue to have control over your minions--”

“I’m not bothered about the minions,” Hagan interrupted, and the smile dropped off Cinera’s face. “I asked you,  _ what about my country? _ ”

Cinera hesitated, and Omega raised her eyebrows as she clearly was trying to find the right words. Finally, she said, “I’m afraid Haganistan will be dissolved due to--”

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Hagan questioned, standing up. “Because I don’t think I quite heard you past the bullshit coming out of your mouth!”

“Haganistan will have to be dissolved. Nerdaria will encompass the planet, there will be no need for nations, much less Haganistan, and thus--”

The machete flung at her just barely grazed her cheek. Omega Geek slowly shook her head as Hagan stared at Cinera as though she had personally pissed on her compound.

“Haganistan is mine, and will not dissolve because of some femme fatale fucker thinking she can tell me what to do!” Hagan declared.

“You don’t know what you’re turning against, Hagan!” Cinera shouted, standing up. “Nerdaria will come back, even if I have to drag you and every single producer into it myself!”

“I look forward to seeing you try,” Hagan responded, grinning. “Minion, retrieve my machete, and let us go.”

Omega quickly fetched the machete, and the two walked away from Cinera. All the while, she could feel Cinera’s eyes bore into the back of her head, even as the door shut behind them.

Omega got the feeling Cinera meant what she had said.


End file.
